


Of Corsets & Little Problems

by fantaysytrash



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corset Scene, Light Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, POV Sebastian Michaelis, SebaCiel - Freeform, Slash, Slightly Taller Ciel, Underage Kissing, Underage Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaysytrash/pseuds/fantaysytrash
Summary: The dress code required for Ciel’s new assignment leads to unexpected developments.Or, What clearly happened at some point during the corset scene... because they knew exactly what they were doing when they decided to shoot it the way they did.





	Of Corsets & Little Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing this story! Please feel free to leave any comment, advice or critique, as well as any random thoughts whatsoever; reviews and kudos are always welcomed.  
> All of my written works are also available on my FanFiction.net account, so come meet me there if you want, or invite anyone who might be interested.  
> Lots of love,  
> F.

Sebastian considered himself to be a man – or rather, a demon – of culture. After all, in his very long life, he had found himself in a variety of situations, not all ideal, and had learnt a great deal from them, about humans and demons alike, and had never failed to see an issue under multiple point of views. In his experience, nothing was ever as it appeared at first, and yet – try as he might – he could not find another word to describe the sounds that were coming out of Ciel’s mouth.

He was _moaning_.

Granted, wearing a corset couldn’t be very comfortable – he had expected a certain amount of resistance and displeasure –, but the butler definitely thought his young lord was overreacting a little.

“S-Sebastian!”

He stilled in his movements, the ends of the corset laces gripped in his hands coming loose and falling to the ground.

Ciel probably had no idea how he could sound to someone casually passing by his room at that moment; the thought made Sebastian grin.

Slowly, he put his hands on the other’s hips and tugged him closer. Ciel stopped talking and stood rigidly against Sebastian, his breath more ragged than before, and titled his dead back a little.

Sebastian gave the boy enough time to push him away, to scream about the inappropriate touch or even slap him across the face, before he spun him around and enclosed him in an embrace, their faces close, Ciel’s nose almost pressed to Sebastian’s shoulder.

Predictably enough, Ciel’s face flared up a bright shade of red, but he still didn’t take any steps back, away from the stimulation he himself had unconsciously created.

With excruciating calm, he tilted Ciel’s face up and lowered his own until their lips met. Sebastian wasn’t sure if Ciel had ever kissed anyone, but as he urged his mouth open, the boy caught on quickly enough.

The demon – for he had now surely abandoned his role as a butler – grazed his tongue along Ciel’s bottom lip, sucking and then grinning as the other moaned loudly.

Sebastian cupped Ciel’s face, deepening the contact, before trailing kisses all the way down his neck, then on his collarbone, and finally coming to rest his lips on the hem of the corset.

He was about to let him go and resume his job of tying it up, when he felt something hard pressed against his upper thigh.

He glanced down and smirked.

“The young master is growing up and it seems his body shows it, as well,” Sebastian teased. He had expected Ciel to back away in shame, but the boy surprised him by looking him in the eyes – something he hadn’t done since the kiss – and saying: “Well, take care of it.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him then, not sure he had heard correctly. Surely, his young master couldn’t have suggested...

“Your job is to take care of me, is it not?” Ciel spoke again, light doubt lacing his tone.

“Of course, my lord,” Sebastian said automatically.

“Then take care of me,” Ciel ordered.

Sebastian stood confused only for a few seconds, before resuming grinning as he picked Ciel up and carefully lowered him onto his own bed.

He then took his first real look at his master; he laid spread on the silk duvet, his legs dangling off the edge, his cheeks flustered and his body still trapped in that corset; other than that, he was wearing nothing more than his undergarments and his usual knee-high socks.

He was stubbornly refusing to look down at Sebastian, preferring an unspecified spot on the ceiling, twisting his hands in front of him.

“How would you prefer I take care of your little problem?” Sebastian asked. Ciel swallowed loudly before whispering: “Your mouth.”

Sebastian half-considered asking him to repeat himself a little louder, but decided he was suffering enough as it was.

Without ever breaking eye-contact – on his part at least – he kneeled at the end of the bed and reached for his master’s underwear.

He tugged it off without effort and then proceed to lean forward to lick the tip of his master’s member.

Ciel’s breathing itched and he twisted his hands even harder. Sebastian reached over, took one of them and brought it down on his own head; that caused Ciel to finally spare him a glance, if only for a moment before he tore his gaze away in utter embarrassment.

Sebastian smiled once more and got to work, sucking and twirling his tongue to please his lord in the most private and intimate of ways.

It didn’t take long for Ciel to completely come undone in Sebastian’s mouth, one leg hooked behind the demon’s shoulder and his hand still gripping his hair in a fierce way.

He could sense Sebastian smile around his sex and he dared a glance his way, his heart skipping at the sight of his butler on his knees, mouth full of his fluids and still looking at him with an amused expression.

Once his job was completed, Sebastian stood up and smoothed his clothes over, then retrieved a new pair of underwear and put it on his young lord before helping him up as well.

Without uttering a word, they resumed their previous task and, when Sebastian gave the last tug on the corset, he could have sworn Ciel’s moaning grew just a bit louder on purpose.

As he finally put on the actual dress and his master was as ready as he could ever be, Sebastian couldn’t help but think about what would happen when he had to take it all off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> FanFiction.net / Goodreads / Twitter / Instagram (1) — @fantaysytrash  
> Instagram (2) — @tayrgaryentrash  
> Instagram (3) — @slytayrintrash


End file.
